discovery_gamefandomcom-20200224-history
Main:Skilltrees
You can improve your empire with skill points. Your points total is equal to your current level plus your (ScrapScore*50000)^(0.2) You can add and remove points at will, but once "spent" they are frozen in your tree, you will gain 3 reset points per day to give you the opportunity to change skills. You can reset any skill point as long as it does not go under the mimimum amount needed for the skill above it to be unlocked if you have points already in that skill. There are 3 trees, based on mining, raiding and support. To progress to the next skill, you must spend 10 points in the previous skill. You can only pick 15 different skills to invest your points in so invest wisely. Support Tree This tree helps you with your technology advantage. You can only get to the skill 'Military Intelligence' if you have in both paths in all skills 10 points. The unique skills are the last two (Enemy ships captured during fight and an Intelligence Operations) Capture enemy ships Whenever you destroy the threshold in a battle (without counting ships destroyed by rockets) you steal the last destroyed ship instead of destroying it and it will fight on your side during the battle. With 10 points in this skill you have ~8% chance to steal a ship, which is about 1 out of 12 ships you destroy. Intelligence Operations This skill improves your potential information on the target, mess with the enemy seeing an attack coming and messing with the defense units during a fight Rank 1: See the Honor of your targets in a spy report Your opponent sees an attack 10% later from you (no group attack) You can take control over 1% of the defense units Rank 2: ' See the Skills and honor of your target Your opponent sees an attack 20% later from you (no group attack) You can take control over 2% of the defense units '''Rank 3: ' See the skills and honor and all flights to and from the targeted planet (except recycling) Your opponent sees an attack 30% later from you (no group attack) You can take control over 3% of the defense units '''Mining Tree This tree focuses on resource production. You only have to choose one side to unlock the next skill. The only skill that is unique here is the last one. Colony For points you invest in this tree you can colonize a new planet. (Works like +2 Colony Network) 20 points = 1 45 points = 2 75 points = 3 110 points = 4 Your Warehouse is also increased in size with each level. All other skills work on all colonies. YOU CANNOT REMOVE THESE SKILL POINTS IF YOUR TOTAL OF COLONY WILL EXCEED YOUR MAXIMUM WITHOUT THIS SKILL! Raid Tree This tree allows works best if you finish one path before the other. While the left side is more for aggressive player, the other focuses more on defensive play. The last skills on each side are unique here: Black Market Tactics Rank 1: +5% of your defense units are rebuilt after a fight ( defence unit base amount rebuild differs per server) 6.67% tax on market place Nano Probe Size Bonus = 2 45 points: ' +10% of your defense units are rebuilt after a fight 3.33% tax on market place Nano Probe Size Bonus = 4 Base technologies increase Heimdall stats by +1% '''75 points: ' +15% of your defense units are rebuilt after a fight 0% tax on market place Nano Probe Size Bonus = 8 Base technologies increase Heimdall stats by +2% '''Military Intel Bonus AGAINST spy Virtually improve your level of Military Intelligence, but only when you are spied.